


Silent Love

by Kitsunebi20



Series: Love Letter [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game), Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game), 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game), 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga)
Genre: Multi, Multifandom ship, Multiship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunebi20/pseuds/Kitsunebi20
Summary: The scrabble I wrote for my favorite ships from all fandom I have fallen for.A short love letter from the silent lover(s)
Relationships: Diluc/Kaeya (Genshin Impact), Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku, Minamoto Kou & Yashiro Nene, Minamoto Kou/Yashiro Nene, Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar, Xiao/Zhongli (Genshin Impact)
Series: Love Letter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145306
Kudos: 2





	Silent Love

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for my bad English as it is not my main language. Please check the note at the ending

They say love is silent.  
You don’t need word to know when you have fallen (in love).  
Angry and sad, joy and nervous, all feelings are on the table.  
You choice how to play the gamble. 

They say love is silent.  
But until you speak, you won’t know the ending.  
Still, some or more are enough at keeping secret.  
Admire you from afar is happiness.  
Noticed by you is a bliss.  
Being beside you? I can’t ask for more.

Love is silent.  
Silently looking after the reason for your laugh and cry  
Silently waiting for another morning, where we exchange greetings  
Silently praying for your unspoken wish to be come true  
I just want silently loving you

Then maybe, just maybe  
If you ever look back  
And reply, to this feelings  
There is a future I want to discuss  
About house I want to build for us  
About the pet I want us to raise  
Or the color of our kid's hair if you let to dream

And even if this love will end silently  
Believe me there is no such things as regret  
Loving you is the most beautiful thing that ever come in my life

And who knows, later...  
I will meet them who had wait for me  
Loving me in silent

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ship you want to write love letter to, please write the ship's name and the theme for the letter in the comment. as long as I know the fandom, i will try to write it.
> 
> URGENT : I have some story drafts in need for beta reading. If any of you want to help me with grammar check (at least help me with my bad English) please tell me in comment ^^
> 
> Thank you


End file.
